Magic
Magic is a broad term used to describe the Skills used to manipulate of magical energy for the purpose of generating or reproducing various phenomenon. The use of magic is considered to be a distinct from that of Talents, mysterious traits that apparently seem stem from a source that predates even the most ancient of deities in the world. Classification While there are countless variations of the Magic in the world, each with their own classifications, the use of magic generally falls under the one of the following three classifications. *'Arcane Magic': Currently the most widespread form of magic in the world, having spread almost completely across racial and political borders. Users of this type of magic are grouped under the broad classification of mage. Arcane magic is classified as a specific cause and effect reaction catalyzed through the precise implementation of magical energy. When combined with specific secondary materials and controlled environmental conditions, mages are able to manifest reproducible phenomenon known as Spells. Compared to other forms of magic, should a practitioner of the Arcane arts meet all the requirements of a properly recorded Spell, they will be able to consistently generate the desired effect without fail. As such, this category of magic offers the most versatility of any form of magic and has lead to the development of countless spells since its development and is divided into ever-expanding specialized fields. Despite this, Arcane Magic has earned significant scorn over the years due to the sheer magnitude of its potential, which some people consider abnormal of infringing on the authority of the gods. *'Faith Based Magic': Thought to be the earliest form of widespread magic usage, Faith Based magic was developed as an extension of religious practices centered around worship. Practitioners of this type of magic are grouped under categorization of cleric, though it is not uncommon for the users to have more culturally significant titles. Faith Based magic requires the user to first enter into a pact of some sort with a deified entity in return for the generation of a desired phenomenon or effect, known as Prayers. Once this pact has been established the practitioner will offer their own stores of magical energy, often along with their loyalty, as payment for the manifestation of their prayers. While in practice the effects can be indistinguishable from Arcane Magic, it is not uncommon for deities to restrict the targets and effects of prayers used by their followers. Furthermore, it is possible for a practitioner to fall out of favor of their deity and effectively lose their abilities. While seemingly inferior to Arcane Magic due to the potential restrictions, there have been claims of some practitioners of Faith Based Magic invoking prayers with reduced, or even absent, expenditures of ether due to the favor bestowed upon the user. Combined with the deep cultural traditions often associated with Faith Based Magic, it continues to play a major role in the world despite expanding influence of Arcane studies. *'Innate Magic': A rare form of magic possessed by entities of extraordinarily high levels of innate magical energy, such as Dragons and Demons. Compared to the deeply researched spells of Arcane Magic, and the ritualistic rites of of Faith Based Magic, magical phenomenon of this variety are manifested as direct manifestation of the practitioner's will, bypassing intricate steps to actualize a desired effect. The most well known example of this can be seen with the Fire Elemental Magic utilized by Dragons and Dragonfolk, which manifests flames more closely related to natural fire than what can be created with Arcane and Faith Based Magic. While seemingly unmatched compared to the other forms of Magic, Innate Magic is highly volatile in nature and is often unable to reproduce the intricate effects seen with Arcane Magic and generally requires much more magical energy than Faith Based Magic to perform. Category:Terminology Category:Magic Category:Skill